losing your memory
by uptofate
Summary: Kate was in a car accident, and she lost her memory. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do.


"Hey..." the droppy red eyes towering over her spoke, putting some of her hair behind her right ear and carressing her cheek. She stared at him, not reacting to his small gestures. "Let me call the doctor" he added before leaving the room. Her eyes didn't leave him until all she could see was nurses walking in the corridors. Something was itching her left arm so she glanced at it and noticed a tube. She looked around her. Flowers on her bedside table. Monitors. Blue curtains. Blue walls. Blue door. Too much blue. The News on a mute TV in front of her. A messy blanket on a chair next to her bed. "A hospital." Her heart started beating fast, she could hear it on the monitors on her left and she gasped for air.

"I'm at the hospital." she stated out loud, not noticing the droppy red eyes on legs coming towards her, very soon followed by what seems to be a doctor.

"Indeed you are," acknowledged one of them.

"But not for long, don't worry Kate" added the man who was there when she woke up. Richard Castle. She recognized him but what was he doing in her hospital room? He reached for her hand, but she took it away. She kept staring at her blanket, not wanting to make eye contact with a man she might have just hurt.

"How are you feeling today Kate?" asked the man checking stuff on her monitors. She didn't answer right away, not sure of what she should say. "Kate?"

Kate raised her head towards Doctor Martin, she read on his navy blue shirt.

"How did I end up here doctor?" her voice was loud, seemed strong but she was lost, hurting inside.

Martin looked up at the other man, before locking eyes with Kate.

"You... you had a car accident Kate."

"Oh." was all she said. "Okay." The hazel eyes locked on the wall in front of them. Why couldn't she remember?

"It shall come back to you very soon, don't worry too much about that okay?" added Martin, squeezing Kate's right upper arm.

Kate nodded and Martin left the room after saying that he'll leave them both alone.

"Kate?" trembled the writer's voice on her left. She turned her head, and his eyes catches hers. He could see how lost she was, and his world started crumbling around him. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I know you." She said, and he smiled. "You're Richard Castle, famous writer." She added and his smile fainted a little bit.

"Yeah, right." He almost reach for her hand again, and that's when he noticed her ring. He couldn't stop admiring it, but all of it was just bittersweet. He was married to the most brillant and gorgeous woman on this galaxy and she didn't remember him. Noticing Castle lost in his thoughts, she looked at what he was staring with such beautiful eyes. A ring. On her left hand. She gasped for air again, looked at the wall then at the ring and finally their eyes locked.

"Oh my god..." she let out a soft whisper, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey it's okay, it's all going to be okay Kate" he tried reassuring her, but she freaked out.

"Okay? OKAY? No it's not okay Castle! I'm in a hospital bed, not remembering how I got there or what happened before, anything.." her voice broke "I don't even remember... you. You seem quite important, am I right?" she remarked, looking at their rings.

Tears were now filling his eyes, but he couldn't allow himself to cry in front of her.

"Honey!" called a feminine voice at the other side of the room. Kate looked at her and sighed. A familiar face. Lanie.

"Hey, Lanie" she said quietly.

"You scared the hell out of us out there gorgeous, you better not do that again okay?" Kate slightly laughed.

"Would you mind leaving us alone a bit please?" Kate talked to Castle, but she couldn't look him in the eyes. She didn't want to see his hurting blue eyes. Lanie watched him leave a room without saying a word.

"Is everything okay?" the med asked.

"I... I'm not sure I remember him Lanie. Is something wrong with me? He knows who I am, and we're..." she lifted her left hand "married, apparentely."

"Oh sweetie, there are some things you need to know"


End file.
